


The Tree

by Midnightcat1



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Microfic, Sailor Moon Sailor Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 17:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17564471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Sailor Moon Sailor Stars microfic. Sailor Iron Mouse trembled after she opened her eyes in a tree.





	The Tree

I don't own Sailor Moon characters.

 

Sailor Iron Mouse trembled after she opened her eyes in a tree. She remembered Sailor Galaxia willing to harm her if she returned without Star Seeds. She also recalled resting on a branch. At least cats weren't present. Sailor Iron Mouse gasped after Galaxia appeared with a cat. Tree homes. 

 

THE END


End file.
